I hate you daddy
by LadyCrime
Summary: She was a baby when he left. A little girl when the letter came. Now she is sixteen and ready too tell him.


Harry potter don't belong too me, sadly:(

* * *

**I hate you daddy**

'Mommy don't cry' a little girl said too her mother. Her little arms around her mothers neck. There they sat in frond of the fire. Her mother crying because of him. The only reason she hated him was because he always made her cry. He she didn't know but hated him of the bottom of her heart.

He left when she was a baby. Letting her mother and her here in this mansion of his parents. It was a dark cold house but they could not left her mother always said. 'He could come home someday sweetie' she had said too her. Well he never came. Days turned in too weeks and weeks turned into years. Still he was not home after six years. Al those years he never let anything hear but her mother still had hope. Now they had got a letter from him. Her mother had read it and al she did was crying now. It was like her heart was broken in thousand pieces. Her hope was gone thanks too him. Everything was his fault like always.

'I'm here mommy don't cry' and she gave her mother a kiss 'I will never leave I promise'. Her mother looked up too her and smiled at her. 'I love you my angel' and her mother gave her a hug. She felt her mothers tears on her shoulder. Tears for him. Never will she forgive him this and someday she would meet him. Her father.

* * *

It was ten years after they got the letter. She went too Hogwarts and they left the mansion. Her mother had a bookshop in the ally now. Everything was great and she was finally happy. But that chanced when he became a professor on Hogwarts . It was the time she would meet him and finally would say her words.

It was the first school day. She walked too her class with her friends. James en Sirius Potter and Don Weasley. Al four they where in Gryffindor. When they came in she saw him. His blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. Green robes he wore that make him the perfect Slytherin. He sat behind his desk not looking up too them. 'Looks like we got a Malfoy as teacher Angel' Don said too her. She looked at him 'it seems so'. Thats was when he looked up and she saw his eyes. Her eyes.

The class began and she sat with Don. James and Sirius sat for her so he could not see her. They where learning too do spells when a girl of Slytherin asked a question to the professor. 'Professor is that baby on the photo your child?' she asked and I looked up to him. He smiled 'yes that's my little girl Angela'. My hate for him grew and for I even knew I stand up. To face him and tell him all about it.

'No that's not true' I said too him. Al eyes where on me but I didn't care. He walked to me 'what do you mean miss… what's your name?'. I smiled too him and looked him in the eyes. Then he saw my eyes, his eyes. 'I'm not your little girl never where' still looking in his eyes 'and my name is Ganger'.

The howl class looked at me with there mounts open. 'You're my little girl Angela?' he said happily 'my little angel?'. I turned around showing him my back. 'No, I'm not your little girl or your angel' tears grew in my eyes but it was now or never 'you left me when I was a little girl'. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't turn around he would not see my tears. 'We had waited six years and the only thing we got was a damn letter with I'm sorry' I said feeling the anger growing inside me 'she cried nights thanks to you and I picked up the pieces of her broken heart'. Tears dripping down my cheeks 'I was six years old and I already knew what hate was'. I turned around ' I hate you daddy'.

I said the words that I wanted to say when I was six years old. Nothing did matter anymore not the tears on my cheeks or the howl class looking at me. The only thing I had eyes for was him and his socked face. I smirked the famous Malfoy smirk and left the class room. Leaving a confused class behind but most of al closing the book named my father. I was free and from now of on every one would now the name Angel Ganger. Never will I be called Angela Jane Malfoy. That book is closed for ever.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review if you want to:) 


End file.
